


Uncertain Feelings

by 88Aurora88



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Just two dorks talking about their feelings, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/88Aurora88/pseuds/88Aurora88
Summary: Now that the war is over and a sense of calm has settled over everyone, Sunny seeks out her friend Starflight to have the conversation she had promised him long ago, as they waited to rescue the RainWings imprisoned on the volcano.----------Or, a completely self-indulgent fix-it fic of a certain scene in The Brightest Night.





	Uncertain Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> After finishing The Brightest Night, I was pretty disappointed with how a particular scene between Sunny and Starflight played out during the epilogue. This little thing has been rattling around in my head for a while because of it and I finally had enough confidence to write it down.

The sun hung high above the rainforest, spreading its warmth over the village that was laid out before it. A large multitude of dragons was sprawled out around the village, scales shifting into a rainbow of colors as they slept, absorbing the warmth and energy given off by the sun. A small shadow passed over them as another dragon flew above, the bright lights bouncing harshly off her golden scales.

Sunny scanned the crowd below her, sifting through the rainbow of colors, looking for the telltale signs of black scales. “Aha!” she exclaimed as she spotted her objective nestled a ways away from the others, stretched out across a large platform. And for once, he was alone.

She landed next to him, the wind from her wings stirring the leaves on the platform. The way the sunlight hit him was causing a subtle rainbow effect that mingled in with his dark colored scales. It was quite beautiful, Sunny had to admit.

Sunny wanted to wake him up so they could start the talk that she promised they would have once everything finally settled down. But . . . well, he needed his rest. So instead, she curled up next to him and waited for him to wake on his own accord.

It wasn’t long before she felt him shift beside her as he slowly drifted out of his sound sleep. Sunny opened her mouth but found she was suddenly at a loss for words. They had to have this conversation. If they didn’t, Sunny felt like there would always be tension between them, so thick that nothing would be able to cut through it. She didn’t want that. She took a deep breath to help regain some of her composure and managed to blurt something out.

“I’m sorry, Starflight,” she began. Not quite what she wanted to say, but it would at least start the conversation.

He didn’t respond immediately, but judging by the way he turned his head away from her, she was certain he knew exactly what she meant. “I know,” he finally replied.

Sunny found her next words came out a little easier. “It’s just, I do love you, but. . .”

“Like a brother.”

Sunny hesitated. She wasn’t sure how to answer that, not properly anyway. Because after thinking about it, she wasn’t sure what her feelings for Starflight were. “Not-not exactly,” she admitted. This next part was going to be rough, she was sure of it.

Starflight swung his head around to face her again, the surprise evident on his face even with the bandages covering it. “What do you mean?” he asked.

Sunny felt a sharp pain in her chest. Underneath his confusion she could have sworn she heard just the tiniest amount of hope in his words. It hurt her to think about. She hoped that maybe she was just imagining it.

“I mean I’m. . . not really sure how I feel,” she said. “There was always so much going on with the prophecy and stopping the war that I never really gave romantic relationships a second thought. And now that the idea has been put in my head, I guess I’m just not sure how to properly process it.”

Starflight opened his mouth to reply, but Sunny jumped forward and slammed her talons on his snout, silencing him. “Wait! I’m not done yet.” She released his snout. “Look, I know I’m not completely turning you down, but I’m just- I’m worried I don’t love you in the way you’re hoping I do. Like how-” she hesitated for a split second, finding these next few words surprisingly hard to get out. “Like how Fatespeaker loves you.”

Starflight didn’t reply to this. He folded his wings over his head and let out a small cough, clearly embarrassed by what Sunny was suggesting.

“You know, Starflight, it’s all right if you love her too,” Sunny said. “You should. She’s. . . she really cares about you and she’s hilarious.”

Starflight was still silent as if thinking about what to say. Finally, so softly that Sunny almost didn’t hear him, he said, “I don’t… love her.”

“What?” Sunny asked.

Starflight lowered his wings. “I said, I don’t love her. Not like that, anyway. Fatespeaker is nice and she’s a wonderful friend, but that’s all I see her as. A friend.”

“Hmmm,” Sunny replied, not entirely sure if she believed him or not. “And how do you know you’re not just going through the same thing I am?”

“Good point,” Starflight admitted. “To be honest, I was a little confused at first. Aside from you all, Fatespeaker has been the only other dragon who likes me for who I am.” He reached up to touch the bandages covering his eyes. “But, I had plenty of time to think about our relationship while I was, you know, recovering. And I just couldn’t see her in that way.”

Sunny felt bad for Fatespeaker, but she of all dragons knew you shouldn’t try to force a relationship if both parties weren’t invested. “Well, then you should tell her. I know it might be hard, but she deserves to know the truth.”

“We have talked about it actually,” Starflight assured.

“You have? When?”

“It was a few days ago, while you were still in the Sand Kingdom helping out your mother.”

Sunny was relieved to hear that. “How did she take?”

“She took it as well as could be expected,” Starflight said.

Poor Fatespeaker. Sunny decided she would go find her later and check up on her, make sure she was doing okay.

They both went quiet, unsure of what to say to each other next. Starflight finally broke the silence.

“What do we do now?”

Sunny thought about this for a second. “I need some time,” she said. “Time to think and time to sort out all of these feelings. So, let’s not talk about our feelings for a bit and see how this thing plays out. Okay?”

“Of course,” Starflight replied, offering Sunny a smile.

“Good!” she said, smiling back. “Now that everything’s kind of sorted out, I brought you something!” Sunny produced a scroll she had nicked from the library at the SandWing palace. “Do you remember Tales of the NightWings? Would you like me to read it to you?”

“Ha!” Starflight laughed, his smile growing bigger. “It’ll sound a little different now that we know none of it is true. Sure, please do.”

Sunny unfurled the scroll in front of her and began to read, the silence hanging over the village punctuated by her quiet words. She felt Starflight twine his tail around hers and could practically feel the tension that was between them dissolve. She would figure out her feelings in time and, even if they ended up being not quite was Starflight was feeling, she knew that the two of them would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read my first fanfic! I really want my writing to get better so I can create more stories of the characters and ships I enjoy, so helpful feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
